


Goddesses

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Goddesses, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Witchy Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Crowley drags her wife to a witches celebration, and they get mistaken as goddesses
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Goddesses

The festival was in full swing, people of the religion young and old gathered in the large clearing. Honoria hummed, turning to watch the bonfire. Her family and everyone who had decided to join their little coven was there. It was hard to find people who still truly believed, but they had a village full of people feasting and dancing. 

The beauty of the night was not lost on her. It was a full moon with no clouds in the way, the trees were tall and resplendent and wild flowers grew in hues that a painter would be jealous. 

It was a perfect night for a celebration of new life and fertility, newbies sat in a semicircle a few feet away learning traditions older than some civilization. She breathed in the crisp night air, thanking the earth for such kindness.

The bonfire light gave way to lanterns as the border of trees grew closer. She hears noises and walks closer to the trees, knowing that it may be a foolish decision. Anyone was welcome to celebrate but she still felt fear that someone would alert authorities. They weren’t doing anything illegal, but Honoria knew better than to think people wouldn’t try to harm them as they celebrated. It happened the second year they had these celebrations open to everyone. 

As she drew closer to the edge of the clearing she heard giggling. The joy in the laughter made her feel warm and comfortable, energetic and light. It floated through the air like a siren's call. She wanted to see who that was from, and ask them to join the festivities that went on around them. Maybe she wanted to see the pretty face behind such laughter, but she would never tell.

Walking to the joyful giggling she goes farther than she thought she should, why would anyone go farther into the trees and away from the warmth of the fire she would never know. Well, some left to celebrate the fertility part of the holiday, but not in the woods. 

A second voice besides the giggling happened, and you can’t blame Honoria for being a little disappointed, but whatever. The voice was sinuous and sang in a language she did not know. It didn’t sound like anything that she encountered in her life so far. Syllables strung together to create a smokey tone. The song sounded so soft but longing, and Honoria felt herself sigh as if she was yearning for something. Or someone. Love-lorn. 

Something in her mind was drawing conclusions, and while she ought to get back to the group and indulge in something to drink, she wanders further. Driven by her curiosity and taken along by her bare feet, she felt moss on her soles and felt mushrooms on the bark of a tree she had dragged her fingers along. Grounding. 

The air smelled of wine and honey as she drew closer and soon she found herself a voyeur of two woman shaped beings. 

They were both ethereal. The place they both sat was illuminated by fireflies and glowing wildflowers that were weaved in wreaths that looked like luminescent portals around the fallen logs they had made their seats. She felt like she was seeing something older than time, something a mortal should not see.

The slow singing voice belonged to a tall woman with striking sharp cheekbones. She wore a black toga, a large slit up the side revealed her pale legs, unblemished by any mortal marks. Her feet were blackened as if scorched by flame, but they caught the dull lights like scales. 

Flaming red hair flowed to her waist, curling slightly and she saw several small braids scattered and camouflaged. Her eyes were golden, with a slit pupil, her eyelids drooped as she sang to her companion and the woods. Her long nails standing out against the bark of their seat. 

Her companion, the giggling one, was shorter. Her blond hair was curled so finely that it made a halo around her head, the whiteness striking in the low light. Her drapery was white as her hair, seemingly having the same kind of slit, as Honoria saw her legs as well. 

Her eyes were bright blue, rivaling that darling and innocent hue of a forget me not. The blond held a wineglass in her hands, not like the ones at the festivities, dark purple wine stained her lips. 

Honoria watched as the two obviously not human women, caught each-other eyes. The melodious giggles broke out from the small delighted smile the woman in white sported. 

The tall woman leaned down placing her hand delicately on her companion’s face, a love-struck smile grew like the moss underneath her feet. 

Finally she shook herself out of it and went to go back to the campfire, she would share this with her family. She had seen two lover goddesses that night, so their evening surely must be blessed.


End file.
